Dawn to Dusk
by WondaGal
Summary: Renesmee, Cynthia and Jayden are all eighteen and Ness is trying to let go of something. All three of them are off to high school. But a new coven is in town and Cindy and Jade fall for two of them. Ness is hiding something from her family. But what? R&R.
1. Coming Clean

AN: This is the sequel to Sunrise to Sunset. The song for the chapter is just what fits with the theme of the chapter and what I listened to while writing it. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Blind by Kesha<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Coming Clean

(Alice-POV)

Jayden, Cynthia and Renesmee were all eighteen now and we were all heading off to high school again. We now lived in Vancouver, British Columbia. By the time Jayden, Cynthia and Renesmee were thirteen, we'd begun to travel the world. Cynthia had created a scrapbook-travelogue on her laptop. Renesmee had a private journal archive stored on her laptop. Jayden preferred not to keep a journal, but to vent to her Mother.

This was the very first time Jayden, Cynthia and Renesmee would be going to school. We'd homeschooled them for so long now, so this experience would be good for them.

We moved to Vancouver partly because we looked far too young to stay in Forks and partly because of _Jacob_. All Bella had told us was that he hurt my little niece, Renesmee. We were out that one night. Jasper and I had gone hunting. Edward was also hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were on a date. Carlisle was working. Esme had gone grocery shopping. Jayden and Cynthia had gone to the mall. That left Bella and Renesmee at home. I didn't really know what happened.

Anyway we all started at the local High School in a week.

This past summer had been amazing. We'd all gone to Spain. The culture, the architecture, even the language was amazing.

I heard a scream. It was Renesmee. I ran to my niece's room.

Bella and Edward were already there with my daughter Cynthia and my other niece Jayden.

"Hey, it's okay baby girl he can't hurt you anymore," Edward soothed her.

"Baby, I think it's time you came clean about that night," Bella told her.

"Okay let's go downstairs," she told us. We headed downstairs and Renesmee sat down on one of the couches. Cynthia and Jayden sat down next to her. Those three were best friends; they never kept anything from each other. I could _see _them now since I was used to them and Jacob wasn't there to be a blind spot in my visions.

"Okay, so Cindy, Jade and Mom know everything, but the rest of you don't know what exactly happened the night that Jacob hurt me. Well as you all know, Mom and I were home alone as you all had gone out. So, we were watching a movie at the big house and I told Mom that I was going to head to the cottage and get some sleep. She asked if I wanted company and I said no. So I went to the cottage, showered and got ready for bed. I was about to get into bed when I smelt Jacob's scent. I thought he wanted to say goodnight, so I waited for him. He entered without knocking. He kissed me and his breath reeked of alcohol. He was drunk. He claimed he came to claim what was rightfully his. He tossed me onto the bed and abused me and almost raped me. I screamed so loudly and seconds later I saw Mom pull him off me and give him hell. I think she broke at least four of his ribs. He ran away and phased. Mom made sure I was okay and when she noticed my bruises, she took me to the hospital where Grandpa was. Cindy and Jade came to see me at the cottage and I told them everything. I couldn't keep it from them, they're my best friends. They kept it from all of you. We just told you all that Jacob hurt me and left it at that," Renesmee told us.

Cynthia and Jayden hugged their cousin.

"Renesmee..." Edward couldn't speak. He was hurt and angry at the same time.

"Daddy, it's okay," Renesmee assured him.

"No it's not...that..._dog_ dies tomorrow," Edward declared.

"I agree," Jasper agreed.

"Yeah. He hurt our niece, we hurt him," Emmett added.

"What! No!" Renesmee protested.

However it was too late. The boys grabbed their cell phones, told us they loved us and then the three of them headed to Forks.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Fight or Flight?

AN: The fight. I understand that song for this chapter is quite lame, but oh well. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

iHeartChucks: A member of team Jacob. Personally I'm team vampire/Cullen all the way, but that's me. Yeah I guess Jacob dying is kinda funny just cause Edward's the one who wants to kill him. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: So Bring It On by the Cheetah Girls<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Flight or Flight?

(Edward-POV)

Emmett, Jasper and I headed to Forks. We reached Forks by nightfall and headed to Charlie's house. I had heard from Charlie's calls that Jacob had moved in with him, Sue, Leah, and Seth. Since his own Father had passed away, Sue felt obligated to take care of him.

I knocked on the door and Charlie opened it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to speak to Jacob," I replied.

Jacob appeared, "Edward?"

"Jacob, walk with us," I told him. We headed out into the woods. Seth and Leah followed us.

I had my back to Jacob. "Do you know why we're here?" I asked.

"Nope. Don't have a clue," Jacob replied.

Emmett grabbed him from behind.

I whirled around to face him. I looked him in the eye and spoke in a menacing voice, "We're here to avenge my daughter, _dog_. You tried to rape her and you thought that we wouldn't come back to avenge her. You didn't think about the consequences of your actions did you? Not that I'm surprised, you never do. I honestly don't what I was thinking when I thought you'd make a good partner for my daughter." I heard Seth and Leah gasp.

"You idiot! After what you made us go through for her, you try to rape her! How could you?" Leah cried.

"I was drunk," Jacob told us.

"I care if you were high! You hurt my little girl, so now I'm going to hurt you," I growled.

"My niece is amazing and you broke her soul. It took her years to come clean with us Jacob," Jasper snarled.

_Damn, it's coming. _Jacob thought.

_Damn right it is_, I thought,

We started beating Jacob up. I threw the first punch.

"That was for my daughter," I hissed.

I punched him in the face again.

"And that was kissing my Bella by force and manipulating her to kiss you," I hissed.

Jasper and Emmett threw some punches as well.

"You're never going to lay your filthy eyes on either of them ever again," I growled.

After we'd finished beating him up, Leah took Jacob away. Seth walked over to us.

"Look guys, I had no idea. If I'd known, I'd have made sure he stayed away from Ness," he told us.

"What's done is done and Nessie's been avenged," Jasper replied.

"You didn't come here to kill, did you?"

"No, because if he's dead, he doesn't feel the pain he should for hurting my little girl," I replied.

"You're worried about an oncoming war between the wolves and your family, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. The three of us have daughters at home so we just want to go home in peace."

"Well don't worry. Leah and I will make sure a war doesn't break out. Now get out of here."

"Thank you Seth."

"Anytime. After all, we are family now."

My brothers and I left and headed back to Vancouver.

We slowed to a stop in a clearing.

"I think we should call our wives or we'll be dead before the night is over," Jasper told us.

"You're right Jazz," I replied. We all pulled out our cell phones and dialled our respective wives numbers.

(Cynthia-POV)

I felt so lost without my Dad here. They had gone to Forks to avenge Renesmee. I walked over to Renesmee and Jayden who were both seated on the couches.

"Cindy, come upstairs," Mom called in a normal tone.

"I'm coming," I called back.

I was in my Mom and Dad's room within seconds. I found my Mom sitting on her giant king-sized bed.

"What is it Mom?" I asked.

"I'm worried. I can't see anything," Mom told me.

"Let me try and see if I can project anything," I told her. Unlike my Mother's visions, mine had no blind spots. Okay, that's a lie, but my blind spots were rare and I didn't know what caused them.

I felt Mom's hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and saw my Dad and Uncles beating Jacob to a pulp. Good, he deserved that. I saw one of the wolves talking to Uncle Edward. I saw them dialling their phones in a clearing.

I felt the emotions of my vision, anger during the fight, worry while talking to the wolf, relief while calling us.

It was too much. I felt overwhelmed.

"Cindy! Cindy! Sweetie, snap out of it!" Mom told me. She shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes.

"They're going to call," I told her. Her cell phone rang right on cue. "Can I talk to Dad when you're done?" I asked.

"Of course," Mom replied.

She picked up the phone.

(Alice-POV)

"Jasper, thank goodness you're alright," I sighed in relief.

_"Ali, I told you not to worry."_

"It's my job to worry about you."

_He laughed at that._

"Oh our daughter wants to speak with you."

_"Really? Put her on." _

(Cynthia-POV)

"Hi Daddy," I greeted my Dad.

_"Hey Princess. What's wrong?"_

"I had another vision and it was of you guys fighting Jacob and what happened after. I felt everything you felt. It was overwhelming."

_"I'll be home before dawn Princess, don't worry. Then I can help you okay?"_

"Okay. Bye Daddy. I love you."

_"Bye Princess, I love you too."_

I hung up and handed the phone back to my Mom.

(Jasper-POV)

We had now slowed to a walking pace as the mansion was within sight.

"So, you call Cindy, princess?" Emmett asked as he smirked.

"Laugh all you want Em, but I've heard that you call Jade, angel sometimes," I replied.

"Face it, our daughters have had us wrapped around their fingers since they were born," Edward told us.

We walked into the mansion and were all tackled by our daughters.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

I had to laugh at my daughter's antics.

"Okay girls, now can they stand up?" Bella asked them. Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee looked sheepish as they got off us and we stood up.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room.

Rosalie and Alice came downstairs.

"Now Cindy, let's have a seat on the couch, shall we?" I asked.

Cynthia and I curled up on one of the couch. No words needed to be said. She projected the vision to me and I used my gift to calm her. It wasn't that I didn't know how to calm her without my gift, I did. We just liked to communicate through the gift we shared.

(Jayden-POV)

Cynthia and Uncle Jasper were curled up on one of the couches together. I was a tad jealous. When they talked, they didn't have to speak to communicate. It was like that with Renesmee and her Dad as well. She communicated with her Dad through her thoughts. It wasn't like that for me. I was the only one out of the three of us that didn't have gifted parents and therefore didn't get a gift myself.

I walked upstairs and knocked on my parents' bedroom door.

They gave me permission to enter.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked.

"No honey, come on in," Mom told me.

"Is something wrong?" Dad asked.

"I just feel a tad jealous, Cindy and Ness come from two sets of talented parents and they each have special way of communicating with their respective parents. I don't, I'm just boring compared to them," I vented.

"Emmett, time for you to get out," Mom told Dad. Dad was gone before I could count to two. "Sweetie, Ness and Cindy are gifted, but you have to realise that just because their gifted doesn't make them better than you Jade, you're perfect just the way you are," Mom told me.

"Thanks Mom," I told her.

She smiled.

Grandma called Cynthia, Renesmee and I to the dinner table for well, dinner.

We ate some pasta and headed upstairs. We all got ready for bed and hung out in Cynthia's room.

"What do you think school will be like?" I asked my two cousins.

"Personally, I have no clue, but Mom told me that humans can be amusing," Cynthia replied. She pulled out her laptop and Renesmee walked in with hers. I went and got mine.

"How are you feeling Ness?" Cynthia asked. Renesmee may have been older than Cynthia and I, but she was still our cousin. We were actually more like sisters as we grew up together and most cousins don't.

"I'm feeling okay," Renesmee replied.

"Cindy, are you still having nightmares?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's starting to get weird Jade," Cynthia replied.

"Maybe school will help take our minds off things," I told them.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. School

AN: Chapter three. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Make it Shine by Victoria Justice<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

School

(Pierce-POV)

We made to school. Our family had gotten slightly smaller as Delia, Jackson, Violet, Grace and Wyatt decided to form their own coven/family and live in Seattle. They would visit every once and a while.

We got out our cars and heads turned and there were gasps at us. Cynthia looked at her feet. My little half-sister seemed nervous.

"Cindy, don't worry, we're going to be okay," I told my half-sister.

"Thanks Pierce, I needed that," she replied. Dad draped an arm over her shoulder and he, Mom and Cynthia headed inside. He never treated me like a son. He favoured Cynthia. I felt a need for a Father and Jasper was the only person I could turn to. I wanted him to accept me and treat me like a son.

We walked into the building.

* * *

><p>(Bella-POV)<p>

We made it to the front office and Alice spoke, "Hi, we're the Cullens, Hales and Swans. We need our schedules." Alice tried to sound a little less bubbly, but failed miserably.

"Who are the juniors?" the secretary asked.

"Bella and Renesmee Swan, Jayden Hale, Cynthia Cullen and I," Alice replied.

"Okay, here they are and for the seniors, here you go," the secretary replied as she handed us our schedules.

I had most of my classes with Alice and even some with Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee.

Alice, Renesmee, Cynthia, Jayden and I headed off to our first class, photography.

We reached the classroom and were greeted by our teacher, Mrs. Weber. I looked at her closely and realized it was Angela. Realization hit Alice as well. Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee had seen pictures, so they caught on quickly.

"Hello, you five must be Cynthia, Jayden, Renesmee...Bella and Alice," she greeted us all before turning to Alice and I, "Do I know you two? You both seem very familiar."

"You may have known our biological Mother, Isabella Swan, she and her best friend Alice Cullen took care of us when we were born. Then they both died and Esme and Carlisle Cullen took us in and named us after them," I lied smoothly.

"Okay," Angela replied, not entirely buying it, but letting it go for now. She turned to the class, "Each one of you will be assigned a camera."

"Excuse me Mrs. Weber," Alice began.

"Yes Miss Cullen?"

"We," Alice gestured to herself, me, Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee, "already have cameras." We each pulled out a state of the art digital camera. Angela gaped at us.

"Alright then, now as I was saying..."

Class went on and after we'd finished class, Alice and I headed to Science, while Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee headed to English.

We met up in the cafeteria. Alice and I found Renesmee, Cynthia and Jayden in the hall and walked to the cafeteria. We grabbed some prop food to keep up appearances and looked around for anyone in our family. We spotted Rosalie and Emmett at one of table farthest away from anyone. We walked over to them and sat down. We were soon joined by Edward, Jasper and Pierce. Jasper and Edward had odd expressions on their faces.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Some of the idiotic seniors are driving me insane with their disgusting thoughts. Jasper is going crazy from all the lust," Edward replied.

"Would you like me to shield you?" I asked.

"Please, love, I'll do anything!"

"Okay I'll think of something later on." I threw my shield over him and Jasper. They both sighed in relief.

"So, it's Friday, time to start looking for a hunting site," Emmett spoke lowly, "What are we looking for?"

"Places where we can hunt without decreasing the animal population by much," Jasper replied in an obvious tone.

"I know that! I meant are we looking for anything specific?" Emmett replied.

"I don't care what you find, just find something! You four need to hunt," Rosalie told them.

"I agree with Rose," I told them at the same time Renesmee did. The entire family rolled their eyes.

I snuggled up next to Edward and looked around at my family. Alice and Jasper were talking lowly. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing. Cynthia and Jayden were talking to Pierce about something. Renesmee was looking at a boy. Wait. What?

* * *

><p>(Renesmee-POV)<p>

I looked around the cafeteria and found the boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was surrounded by people and seemed troubled about something. I was intrigued by him. I looked at Mom, only to find her looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you staring at that boy, Ness?" Mom asked.

"He seemed troubled about something, I was trying to figure him out," I replied.

"Just be careful, Nessie," Dad told me.

"Yeah, sure Daddy," I whispered. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. Cynthia, Jayden and I headed to Calculus.

I saw the guy cafeteria from the cafeteria there and debated whether I should go talk to him or not. I decided to talk to him. Jayden and Cynthia watched as I walked up to him and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen," I greeted him.

"I'm Jack Landers," he replied. He seemed surprised that I was talking to him.

I couldn't get another word in because the teacher entered and we took our seats.

Since school started on a Friday, Mom and Aunt Alice would be taking a trip to L.A. for some shopping. Dad, Pierce, Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz were going to look for a decent hunting ground. I had plans with a girl I had met in school; she wanted to hang out with me this weekend. Her name was Alison. I bade my Mom and Aunt goodbye. I couldn't wait until the weekend.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. Hanging Out

AN: Chapter Four. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Erase and Rewind by Ashley Tisdale<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Hanging Out

(Cynthia-POV)

Alison had driven over to our house. Alison walked inside and gasped and said, "Wow, Ness, you're house is amazing!" She didn't seem to care that we were billionaires.

Alison stopped short when she noticed Jayden and me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Cynthia Cullen and this is Jayden Hale. We're Renesmee's adopted sisters," I replied.

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Alison greeted us.

"I hope you don't mind, but they'll be joining us for the evening," Renesmee told Alison.

"No I don't mind," Alison replied.

"Great, then let's get this party started shall we?" Renesmee announced. I placed a hand on my head, which didn't go unnoticed by Renesmee and Jayden. Renesmee kept Alison's eyes off of me, so that Jayden could help me get upstairs where I could safely breakdown.

We made it upstairs and Jayden called for Grandma. She appeared in my room a few minutes later.

I began to breakdown. It started with the usual two people in black cloaks taking Jayden and me. Then it turned into something disturbing. We both ended up being raped and then we were treated like lab rats and were abused when we didn't do as we were told. Then it all ended with us dying.

I gasped and found myself on the floor.

"Did I pass out?" I asked.

"Yes, honey, you scared us," Grandma replied, "I tried calling your Father, but he must be hunting right now as his phone went straight to the answering machine."

"I need to talk to my Mom," I told them.

Jayden handed me my cell phone. I dialled my Mom's phone and she picked up.

_"Cindy, are you okay?" _she asked.

"Mom, help me, they're back. Help me. I can't take anymore!" I told her. I was literally having a breakdown.

_"Bella and I will be home in half an hour," _Mom told me. I heard the rev of an engine and then the line went dead.

Half an hour later, Mom and Aunt Bella entered and Mom came upstairs and comforted me.

I broke down into tears.

"Shh, honey its okay, its okay," she soothed me while hold me close.

"Even after all these years, I can't control my gift, it's impossible. Every time I try, I fail. Every time I have a vision, I either feel overwhelmed because of the emotions in the vision or I pass out. What do I do?" I asked.

"Let me call your Father. He and the other boys went hunting in a nearby city; they should be back at the hotel now." Mom dialled Dad's number.

"Jasper, we have a problem," Mom began.

_"What is it Alice? What happened?" Dad asked worriedly._

"Cindy had a vision and she passed out. Jazz, it's getting worse. I don't know what to do. I'm scared, Jazz."

_"Say no more Ali, I'm on my way. The others are coming as well. We've all fed and are ready to return home. We'll be there in fifteen minutes at the most." _

Ten minutes later, Dad came upstairs.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Dad asked.

"No, I feel overwhelmed and weak. I can't control my gift," I told him.

"It'll be okay Princess, your Mother and I will both work with you on how to control your gift as soon as Alison leaves."

"Thanks Daddy," I whispered in his embrace.

Around an hour later I found Renesmee, Jayden and Alison in Renesmee's room.

"Where'd you go, Cindy?" Alison asked. I guess Renesmee told her it was okay for her to call me Cindy.

"I had something to take care of," I replied.

"Oh."

"Cindy, did you talk to Alice and Jasper?" Jayden asked. It was her way of asking if they helped me through it.

"Yeah, I did. We're going to work together on it. Hopefully I never feel that way again," I replied.

Jayden hugged me. Mom entered. Her expression was neutral, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Jayden, Renesmee, Cynthia, I need to speak to you, alone," she told us. We went into Mom and Dad's room and she spoke, "We're in deep trouble. Aro and Caius are reforming the Volturi. They've found a vampire, who has the gift to raise and bring the dead back to life. Guess what they're going to use her for."

"Oh God, they're going to bring the entire guard back to life!" I whispered in shock.

"If that happens we're done for!" Renesmee added.

"It's already happened, it was a last minute decision and we've alerted all the vampires of the world and if need be we'll form a rebellion against the Volturi once again," Mom replied.

"So, are they coming here?" Jayden asked.

"No, at least not yet."

Alison appeared in the doorway, looking at us in shock.

* * *

><p>(Alison-POV)-before she appears in the doorway<p>

I was walking around in the hall, looking around at the huge mansion that Renesmee lived in. I entered a room that had turquoise coloured walls. The bed was king-sized like every other bed in this house. The wall to my left had two large white double doors. I opened them and found the closet. I looked around in awe. I walked back into the bedroom, shutting the closet door behind me. One of the walls was covered by a large bulletin board and on it were pictures of a young Renesmee and Jayden. The only one not in most of the pictures was Cynthia. This must be Cynthia's room.

I walked across the hall and found a room with crimson coloured walls. The usual king sized bed and double door closet were present, but there was something about this room. Something that stood out from the other rooms.

Okay, so Renesmee's room reflected her love of books. The three bookshelves lined up on one side of the room said it all. Cynthia was quiet and had a love of photography even as a little kid. I could tell by the giant bulletin board. This room was harder to figure out.

I looked around and found a family photo of Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Bella looked different. I looked at the next photo and found it to be one of Alice, Jasper, Pierce and Cynthia. The next one was of Edward, Bella and Renesmee. The final photo was of Rosalie, Emmett and Jayden. I looked around again. Nothing about this room stood out, other than the red walls. The red walls! Jayden always had something red somewhere on her outfit every day. The room must have belonged to Jayden.

I walked back across the hall and further down, I stopped short when I heard voices.

"We're in deep trouble. Aro and Caius are reforming the Volturi. They've have a vampire, who has the gift to raise and bring the dead back to life. Guess what they're going to use her for." That was Alice. Wait a minute, what were they talking about? What was a Volturi? How could someone raise the dead? Who were Aro and Caius?

"Oh God, they're going to bring the entire guard back to life!" I recognized that as Cynthia. What guard were they talking about?

"If that happens we're done for!" That was Renesmee. Why were they done for?

"It's already happened, it was a last minute decision and we've alerted all the vampires of the world and if need be we'll form a rebellion against the Volturi once again." Alice again. How did Alice know? The final thing that struck me odd and frightening was when Alice said, 'vampires of the world.' Vampires didn't exist...did they? Were they Cullens vampires? If so, did they bring me here to kill me?

"So, are they coming here?" Jayden asked.

"No, at least not yet."

I appeared in the doorway and stared at them in shock.

"Shoot, I'm so stupid," Alice murmured, "How could I forget about the one human since Bella that comes to our house! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Come with me," Renesmee told me as she grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs.

They were all there. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and Pierce were all seated in the main room. Jayden, Jasper, Alice and Cynthia appeared and took their respective seats. Renesmee joined them. It was so surreal. I'd never seen the whole family together like this. It seemed so casual, but at the same time it didn't. They all looked so beautiful. If I were to choose which Cullen family member I thought was the most beautiful, I wouldn't be able to choose. Seeing them all together, as a family, it made me feel as if I was intruding.

Jayden, Cynthia and Renesmee were each seated on the armrest of one of the four couches. Carlisle and Esme were snuggled up on one couch. Rosalie and Emmett were on the second couch. Alice and Jasper were on the third couch and Bella and Edward occupied the last couch. This left me to sit in the armchair.

"What are you?" I whispered. I admit I was a tad frightened.

"Everyone in this room aside from you is a vampire," Cynthia told me. I gasped quietly.

"Jayden, Cynthia and I are half vampires," Renesmee added.

"How is that possible? Do you burn in the sun? Do you drink blood? If someone drives a stake through your heart will you die?" I asked

* * *

><p>(Cynthia-POV)<p>

I had to hold back a smirk when Alison asked if we burn in the sun and if we can die if someone shoves a stake through our heart. Clichés.

"We don't burn in the sun, but we can't go to school on sunny days because we sparkle in the sunlight. We can't die if someone shoves a stake through us, wood doesn't harm us at all. We do have to drink blood to survive or we'll fall weak, but we only drink the blood of animals because we don't want to become monsters," Jayden told Alison.

"As for how we're half vampires. Well, my Mom had me when she was human and my Dad was already a vampire. My being born resulted in her change," Renesmee told Alison.

"Jayden and I halflings because our Grandpa performed surgery on both of our Moms that allowed them to have kids when they were vampires. We came into the picture shortly after Renesmee did," I added.

"What's a Volturi? Who are Aro and Caius? How can someone raise the dead?" Alison asked.

"The Volturi consider themselves the royalty of our world," Jayden sneered, then she was serious, "When Cynthia and I were a year old, a letter came from Italy, where the Volturi live. The letter said that Grandpa had three days to give them, me, Cynthia, my Mom and Cynthia's Mom. We formed an army against them and killed off most of them aside from Aro and Caius. They're two of the Volturi leaders. Aro is a collector, but he's not the kind of collector you're thinking of. Aro collects gifted vampires. That's one of the reasons they kept coming to see us. Aro wanted and still wants Cynthia's parents, Cynthia, Renesmee, and Renesmee's parents to join the guard. That's more than half our family. Caius is the more violent of the two them. He wanted to kill Renesmee because she's was the first halfling in a long time and her Mom because she was human before Renesmee was born."

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

"No, you three have been so nice to me. I don't care what you are, I only care about who you are," Alison replied, "Just one last question. You said that Aro wanted some of you guys in the guard because you're gifted. What can you do?"

"My Mom can see the future, but it's subjective, my Dad can influence the emotions of those around him, Nessie's Dad can read minds, her Mom is a mental shield, Nessie can show you her thoughts by touching you and I have visions like my Mom, but I can feel the emotions within the vision and actually project my visions to my family if need be, but my gift makes me feel overwhelmed and I have a hard time dealing with it," I replied.

"I think proper introductions are in order," Renesmee told Alison. Everyone had gotten up and drifted to their daily activities. "Those two over on the couch reading are our Grandpa and Grandma," Renesmee introduced them, they waved, "The two over there on the loveseat are Jayden's parents, my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett," Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett smiled at Alison, "The two there on the computer in the corner are Cynthia's parents, my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper," they nodded at Alison, "That's Cynthia half-brother, Pierce," he waved, "And finally those two looking lovingly at each other are my Mom and Dad." Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella looked sheepish.

"So, you three are cousins?" Alison asked.

"Well in a way, our Aunts and Uncles aren't related by blood. Grandpa only turned Uncle Edward, Grandma, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, in that order. Mom and Dad joined them soon after, their pasts are different from anything any of us have experienced," I replied.

"Can you sleepover? I really don't feel right sending you home after all of this," Renesmee told Alison.

"Sure, just let me call my Mom. Can I use your phone?" Alison asked.

"Sure," Jayden replied as she took Alison away.

A few minutes later, Alison returned. "My Mom said sure and that I could stay until Monday and get a ride to school with you guys," she told us.

I fell off the armrest and Uncle Edward caught me just in time. He set me down on the couch.

"Edward, thank god you caught her when you did," Dad told Uncle Edward. He and Mom were at my side.

"It's okay, sweetie, let your eyes glaze over, the vision shouldn't last long," Mom told me.

"Try to just focus on the vision and ignore the emotions, it'll make it less overwhelming. If need be you can bring back the vision and focus on the emotions later on," Dad told me.

I let the vision overtake me and Mom was right it didn't last that long. It was just a quick vision of Jayden making a discovery. The vision ended.

I projected the vision to Jayden.

"Really?" she asked.

"The visions don't lie, Jade," I told her.

"Do you think I can try it?" she asked.

"Outside would be best," I told her.

We all headed outside and most of the family was confused. Jayden snapped her fingers and a storm appeared. She snapped her fingers again and it became a storm of fire. She snapped her fingers once more and the storm was gone. Uncle Edward smiled at her. Aunt Bella and Mom's eyes were wide. Dad shrugged. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's mouths hung open. Grandpa seemed pleased. Grandma smiled at Jayden. Renesmee was a little surprised. Alison was straight up shocked.

"Jayden..." Aunt Rosalie voice trailed off.

"But how..." Uncle Emmett couldn't even form a full sentence.

"I don't know," Jayden shrugged.

"Well, it's past bedtime girls, inside for bed," Aunt Bella told us.

We all headed inside. Since my room was the largest, the four of us would be sleeping there. Renesmee and Jayden would sleep on the floor even when I protested.

I loaned Alison a tank top and some sweat pants that I used to sleep in.

We all fell asleep and in my sleep I felt my frightening dream came back, but this time it was different. I was alone in a clearing, walking. I looked around and found dead vampires everywhere. I looked more closely and found that I recognized some of them. Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Delia, Uncle Jackson, Aunt Violet, Aunt Grace, Uncle Wyatt...Mom and Dad. I saw Renesmee and Jayden kneeling by the fire sobbing. I placed my hands on theirs, but they shook me off. "You think that you just waltz in and kill everyone we cared about then try and comfort us to fix your mistake? Well guess what, you're wrong! We'll never forgive you for this Cynthia! Hand over the Cullen crest!" Jayden screamed.

I didn't even pull the crest off of my neck, but it was on the ground before I could blink. I turned around and found myself looking into a mirror. I gasped. I was wearing the Volturi's signature outfit. Black cloak, black shoes...black everything. Their insignia was on the necklace around my neck. Jane and Demetri appeared behind me. "You're one of us now," Jane told me. I started screaming.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. I found everyone in the main room, doing one thing or another. I found my parents reading on the couch.

"Mom...Dad," I whispered in a broken voice. Their heads snapped up.

"Cindy, what wrong?" Mom asked.

"I had a really bad dream," I told them. I projected my dream to them and they gasped.

"Cynthia Sapphire Whitlock that is impossible!" Dad told me, "We know you could never do such a thing, you aren't capable of it."

"Thanks Daddy," I told him. I hugged him and headed back upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. The Park

AN: Another fight. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The Park

(Alison-POV)

I woke up the next morning and found Cynthia's bedroom empty. Wow, they must be morning people.

I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. I ate breakfast and headed back upstairs to shower and change. Once I did, I headed back downstairs to look around.

"Morning Ally," a voice behind me greeted. I jumped and whirled around to find Jayden.

"Jeez, Jade, you scared me," I told her.

"Sorry Ally," Jayden replied.

"Hey, it's okay. I was wondering if you could maybe should me around a bit."

"Sure, come with me." I followed her into some of the rooms off of the main room. She showed me the music room and all the instruments, the game room, and her Aunt Alice's studio in the basement. That studio was apparently where she designed clothes. Cynthia was taking a fashion class and had a real eye for fashion, just like her Mom.

She showed me the rest of the house and when we ended in the main room, I couldn't help but be awed. The Cullen family's home was amazing.

I decided to arrange a surprise for Renesmee. I left Jayden and grabbed my cell phone. I dialled Jack's number. I told him to come to the Cullen house. He arrived and he, Renesmee and I headed to the park.

We got there and went on the swings and talked a little. It was around three in the afternoon when we decided to leave.

* * *

><p>(Renesmee-POV)<p>

We were walking back to Jack's car when a scent hit me. No. It couldn't be.

"Ness?" a familiar voice asked. I whirled around.

"Jacob," I greeted him, "what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"I said I want to talk to you and I will." He grabbed me and dragged me into the woods. He pinned me up against a tree. "Will you listen to me for a second?"

"Fine. What do you have to say Jake?" I asked.

"I want you back. I love you, I_"

"Don't even give that imprinting crap! You broke the imprint the moment you hurt me! I only went out with you because I felt pity. You couldn't get my Mom, so you'd settle for me. And you know what Jacob; my Mom told me what you did to her. She told me how you kissed her by force and how you manipulated her to kiss you."

He smirked. "She liked it."

"She punched you in the face! She felt pity, like me. You just couldn't get over the fact that she picked my Dad, so you decided since you couldn't have my Mom, you'd settle for me. I get it, but guess what, it didn't work!" I turned to leave, "I never want to see you again! Get out of my life and stay out!"

He yanked me back and began to abuse me and he managed to pin me to the ground.

"You are and always will be mine." Just the way he spoke, made me shudder with fear.

The next thing I knew, he was off of me. I looked up and found Dad, Aunt Rosalie, Pierce, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper giving Jacob hell. I looked around for Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Cynthia, Aunt Alice and Jayden and found them at my side.

I hugged my Mom tightly and watched as Aunt Rosalie, Dad, Uncle Jasper, Pierce and Uncle Emmett beat up Jacob some more.

"Stop!" a voice called. We all stopped what we were doing and saw Leah enter the clearing. "Please, don't hurt him anymore. He got what he deserved. Now I'm going to take care of him."

"Thank you Leah," Mom whispered. Leah nodded at her and left supporting Jacob.

Dad lifted me up and we all headed home.

We met Alison there.

"Ness, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

Grandma took Alison home and Cynthia and Jayden helped me inside, where Grandpa took a look at me.

"Well, she has a broken wrist, but it will heal quickly," he told Mom and Dad. Grandpa put my wrist into a brace. I felt unaware of anything. I was cut off.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. Visions of the Future

AN: Chapter Six: Cindy's first good vision. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Visions of the Future

(Cynthia-POV)

For the first time in so long, I had a decent vision. I saw myself in the main room of our home with my family and we were greeting the newest coven in town and my eyes found someone. He was tall and lean with jet black hair and deep golden eyes. The vision flashed into a new one. The mysterious man and I were in my room. He had me pinned against the wall. I could feel the desire and lust coming from the both of us. The vision faded, but I already knew what happened next.

I sat in my room in shock. Was that really going to happen? Would I really fall in love at age eighteen? And who was my mate? I didn't know him. Or at least I don't think I did.

Jayden walked by and saw me sitting on my bed. She came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey Cindy, anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," I replied. My expression told her otherwise.

"That's a load of crap, Cindy," she told me.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone and you can't think about it either." I explained my vision to her, leaving out the end. By the time I was finished, Jayden's mouth was hanging open.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, "We know him!"

"We do? Who is he? I have to know!" I begged.

"Nope, I am so going to let you be surprised."

"Jayden!"

"Nope. Not saying a word." I threw a pillow at her. She laughed.

"Then I guess, I won't tell you about the vision I had about you!"

Her smile faded. "Oh come on Cindy!" she whined.

"I will tell you this, a man with blond hair and deep gold eyes will become your mate and we both know him."

"Tell me who he is!"

"Nope, if I get to be surprised then so do you." I smirked.

"Cynthia Sapphire Whitlock, you really can be a cruel little pixie sometimes," Jayden smirked.

I sprung off the bed and playfully tackled her and started beating her with a pillow.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give!" Jayden cried.

I tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

We both just sat there and laughed. Renesmee appeared in the doorway and we both stopped laughing.

"Ness_" I began.

"Don't Cindy. I've standing outside in the hall for five minutes. I'm happy for you both. You're destined to fall in love. I may not be," she told us.

"What about Jack?" Jayden asked.

"Turns out he's a player, he's got two girlfriends already," Renesmee replied.

Renesmee walked out and I turned to Jayden. "We have to do something," I told her.

"Time to put operation matchmaker into action," Jayden replied.

"Now, we can only choose between half-vampires and full ones. No humans and absolutely no werewolves."

"Got it, but where are we going to find a guy that suits someone as complex as Nessie?"

"I have no clue."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. Love Arises

AN: Visitors and love rising. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Love Arises

(Cynthia-POV)

Currently, Jayden and I were lounging around with Renesmee. Renesmee's phone rang and she and her Mom headed to Alison's place.

"So how close are our lovers' arrivals?" Jayden asked.

"Close, I can't give you an exact timeline, but I will say close," I replied.

"I wish we could meet them now, I'm so anxious."

"Me too, Jade, me too."

The front door opened and Aunt Bella, Alison and Renesmee entered.

"Everyone in the main room please!" Aunt Bella called.

Grandpa entered the house next and took a seat on the couch. He examined Alison and put her ribs and wrist in a brace.

"Ally got kicked out by her Mom, so she'll be living with us now," Renesmee told us.

I gasped. I did not see that coming, literally.

"Dad," Aunt Bella turned to Grandpa, "Do you know anyone that can check Ally's Mom out? We promised her Dad that her Mom would get treatment, but that she couldn't see Ally."

"Of course Bella, I'll give my friend a call," Grandpa replied as he left to make the call.

Alison was taken into the kitchen to eat dinner by Grandma.

Mom's eyes glazed over. She then turned to look at us.

"There's a new coven in town and they're going to the same school we are. They're coming here," she told us, "They crossed our scent while hunting."

The doorbell rang and Grandpa opened it.

I saw four men and two women. "Hello may I help you?" Grandpa asked them.

"Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen?" one of the men asked.

"Yes that's me," Grandpa replied, then realization hit him, "Stephan? Stephan Sinclair?"

"It's been awhile," Stephan replied, "may we come in?"

"Certainly," Grandpa replied as he let them in.

"Well your family is just as I remember it," Stephan told Grandpa, "Of course you remember my wife Clara, my daughter Bridget and my three sons, Adam, Julian and Sage."

I saw Jayden meet Julian's gaze and her eyes never left him. Julian was looking at her. I looked at Sage only to find him looking at me. Everything fell into place. It all made sense now. We'd met Julian, Adam, and Sage a few times in the past and for people we rarely saw, we were pretty close to them. We I saw Sage now, everything clicked in my mind and my heart now felt whole.

"Sage," I whispered.

"Cynthia," he whispered back. The voice of an angel was his own. "Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I told him.

We headed out back and into the woods. He sat down with his back against a tree and I sat down between his legs with my back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Sage, I can't believe you're here. This feels like one of my dreams and I'm afraid I'll wake up," I whispered. Anything spoken louder than a whisper would break the bliss we were both feeling.

"This is no dream Cindy, I'm here."

"The golden eyed god of my existence," I replied as he pressed his lips to my cheek. My comment surprised him. "You never did tell me how you were turned," I told him.

He sighed, "It's not a story I'm proud of." I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know, but if it's that bad, then talking about it will help," I told him.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. I sighed in contentment.

"So, my story begins in 1923. I was an eighteen year old boy who was part of a family of doctors. So it was expected that I'd become one as well and I wanted to, it seemed interesting," he told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I went to apply for medical school, but my Father's rival's son Randolph 'Randy' Sanchez was applying as well and threatened to kill me if I didn't back down. So, in spite of my dream I did as he said."

"You gave up your dream because of Sanchez?"

He nodded and continued, "Then I secretly applied to a different medical school out of state and Randy found out. On my way home from work one day, I ran into him. It was evening out, so there weren't many people present. I tried to explain to him why I did what I did, but he didn't listen. He had me in a headlock in moments. Before I could react, he was stabbing me. He left me there in the ditch to die. Stephan found me. He must have smelt all the blood. He bit me and took me home where I could safely scream until the pain subsided. I woke up and was introduced to my new parents for the very first time."

"So you're the oldest?"

"Indeed."

"I feel so bad. You had through that pain."

"But if I hadn't we wouldn't be together." I turned around and kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion I had. He was a tad surprised, but melted into the kiss. I pulled away for air. I was breathing hard. He trailed kisses along my neckline. A shudder ran through me.

"Wait..." I breathed.

He froze. "Why?" he asked.

"Not here. Not now," I told him. His golden gaze met mine. "I don't feel ready," I told him.

"It's something more than that."

"I'm afraid as stupid as it sounds."

"Of...?"

"Torturing you. With my gift. I'm afraid I'll project something that will hurt you." I lowered my gaze. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"I'll wait until you're ready and I promise we'll take it slow," Sage told me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed my lips softly.

We headed back to the mansion hand in hand. I found Dad and Mom sitting in the main room. Dad didn't look very pleased.

"Hey Daddy," I greeted him.

"Princess," he greeted me before turning to Sage, "Know this Sage, my daughter is one of the most precious people in my life. If you hurt her in any way, I'll hurt you."

"I could never hurt your daughter, sir, she's far too important to me," Sage replied. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Mom and Dad left and Julian and Jayden entered.

"Hey Jade, Julian," I greeted them.

"Hey Cindy, Sage," Jayden replied.

"Sage, have you seen Adam?" Julian asked.

"No, I haven't. Bridget's nowhere to be found either," Sage replied.

"Excuse us for a moment," Jayden told the two brothers as she dragged me upstairs.

"Cindy, you were right," Jayden told me, "I'm hopelessly in love with Julian."

"Who's Julian?" a voice asked. We turned to look at the door and found Alison.

"He's my boyfriend," Jayden told her.

"Come with me," I told her as I dragged her downstairs. Jayden followed and we found Sage, and Julian waiting for us. With them were Adam and Bridget.

"Alison these are four of the Sinclairs, Bridget, Julian, Adam and Sage," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Alison greeted them.

"Oh, so I see you have a human pet, how nice," Bridget seethed as she stalked out of the room. Alison looked hurt.

"Don't feel bad, Bridget isn't exactly the nicest vampire on earth," Sage told her.

* * *

><p>(Alison-POV)<p>

A human pet? Was that all I was to the Cullens? Renesmee said I was her best friend, but why would Bridget call me their human pet? It didn't make sense to me.

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Cynthia and Jayden move from my side and snuggle up next to Sage and Julian.

A woman and a man appeared.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Alison this is Stephan and Clara Sinclair, the two heads of the family," Cynthia introduced me.

"Nice to meet you," I told them.

"Likewise," Clara replied.

"Well, we best be going," Stephan replied. The entire Cullen family was now present and were wishing the Sinclairs goodbye.

I heard Cynthia and Sage. "I don't want to leave," he told her.

"Then don't," she replied.

"We both must return to our families."

"Jayden and I will pick you and Julian up for school tomorrow."

"Of course. I will be waiting my love." They kissed and I had to look away. They were such a cute couple.

I then found Jayden in Julian's embrace. I looked away. I smiled to myself, two of my best friends were in love.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. Sinclairs at School

AN: The Sinclairs join the Cullens at school. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Wake Up by Hilary Duff<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Sinclairs at School

(Alison-POV)

I decided to hitch a ride with Renesmee the next day. We headed to school. Renesmee and I stepped out of the car and we grabbed our bags. We were waiting with Bridget and Adam for Jayden, Julian, Cynthia, and Sage.

They drove up in Cynthia shiny black Ferrari. The guys gaped at the car. When Cynthia stepped out of the driver's seat the spotlight fell on her. Jayden stepped out of the backseat and she smiled. I could see having the spotlight on her felt right. I wondered why she felt that way. Sage got out of the passenger's seat, slammed his door shut, strode over to Cynthia and took her in his arms. Julian got out from the backseat and snaked his arm around Jayden. We watched as they walked inside, brushing past the mean girl of the school, Tara Price. We headed in after them.

We all met up later in the cafeteria. The Sinclairs decided to sit together today, so Cynthia and Jayden sat with them. I was scared of Bridget, so I sat with the Cullens as Renesmee did. The discussion of the day was the Sinclairs.

"I don't get it," Renesmee began, "shouldn't Cindy and jade be sitting with us? We're their family."

"They must have felt a need to sit with the Sinclairs sweetie," Bella told her daughter, "I was like that with your Father when we were in high school before you were born. I felt a need to sit with Edward and his family."

"Bridget scares me," I whispered.

"I know how feel," Bella went on, "Rosalie used to frighten me when I was human, but thankfully that's changed." Rosalie smiled at her.

"I just...never mind," Renesmee shook her head.

"Nessie, tell us what's wrong," Edward told her.

"I feel left out," she confessed, "I want what they have," she gestured to Cynthia and Jayden snuggled up next to their respective boyfriends, "I want someone to love me."

* * *

><p>(Bridget-POV)<p>

I was happy for Julian and Sage. Believe me I was, but really two Cullens? Well we can't choose who we fall in love with.

"So, Cindy, Jade, would you two care to come over to our place after school?" Julian asked them.

What! Oh hell no! There was no way in hell I was putting up with them after school!

"Let us ask our Moms and then we'll see," Jayden replied.

The two of them got up and walked over to their family.

"What the hell are you two thinking?" I hissed.

"Lighten up Bridget, their pretty nice," Adam told me.

"Don't tell me to lighten up Adam!" I snarled.

"I don't see what your problem is Bridget! I don't why you can't stand Jayden and Cynthia!" Sage hissed.

* * *

><p>(Cynthia-POV)<p>

My head snapped up. Bridget didn't like me. Why? What did I ever do to her? Tears sprung to my eyes. Sage walked over to me.

"Hey, angel, it's okay. Don't worry about Bridget, she's just a hot head," he told me.

"So if I come over she won't kill me?" I asked in a slightly joking voice.

He chuckled a little. "No, she won't kill you. Even if she tries, I'll stop her," he assured me.

Later, Jayden and I were seated in the main room of the Sinclair mansion. I wasn't surprised that they were about as rich as us. When you live for all eternity, the money starts to add up after a while.

I snuggled up to Sage and knew this was going to be one amazing relationship.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	9. Clubbing and Plan Matchmaker

AN: Clubbing. The lyrics belong to Kesha and twilight characters belong to SM, but own all the OCs Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song: We R Who We R by Kesha<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Clubbing and Plan Matchmaker

(Renesmee-POV)

It was now Friday and we'd finished school. Sage and Julian were taking Cynthia and Jayden out dancing. It was kind of like a double date. They'd invited us along. Bridget refused, Adam accepted, Alison declined and I accepted. They would be coming by in their black Volvo to pick us up.

Cynthia, Jayden and I were hanging out in Cynthia's room doing our makeup and listening to music. Alison was with us, watching us get ready.

_Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace_

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h-hard  
>Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah-ours<br>We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-duh-dumb  
>Our bodies go numb-numb-nuh-nuh-nuh-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<p>

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the sh** we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<p>

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h-hard  
>Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah-ours<br>We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-duh-dumb  
>Our bodies go numb-numb-nuh-nuh-nuh-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

_DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<em>

Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h-hard  
>Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah-ours<br>We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-duh-dumb  
>Our bodies go numb-numb-nuh-nuh-nuh-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

_OW!_

Cynthia was wearing tight black skinny jeans that hugged her figure. Her shirt was ruffled and turquoise. Her hair was straightened. Her side bangs hung over her left eye, giving her a mysterious look.

"Jade, what do you think, stilettos or flats?" Cynthia asked Jayden.

"Go with the flats, otherwise your feet will hurt after the dancing," Jayden replied.

"Good call."

Jayden was wearing black leggings and a crimson sleeveless top. Her flats were also red. Her hair was in its usual curled style.

I was wearing black pants and a purple top. My hair was also curled. I wore purple flats. I wasn't too into the idea of going out with my two cousins and their boyfriends, but they'd insisted.

(Cynthia-POV)

I heard the doorbell ring and knew that the boys were here. Renesmee and Jayden headed downstairs first and I heard Julian gasp at Jayden. I headed down next and saw Sage's mouth fall open. Uncle Emmett laughed at him. I walked right into his embrace.

"You look so sexy," he whispered only for me to hear. I blushed a little.

"Cindy, if you get tired after and feel too tired to come home, just stay at the Sinclair mansion," Mom told me, "Your Dad and I have already spoken to Stephan and Clara and they agreed to let you stay the night if need be."

"The same goes for you Jade," Aunt Rosalie told Jayden.

"But not you Nessie, I want you home tonight," Uncle Edward told her.

"Sure Daddy," she whispered.

We all walked outside and got into the Volvo. We reached a club called _Equinox_. We showed our ID at the door and went inside.

"We went with a non-alcoholic club because we know that you and Jayden don't drink," Sage told me.

We sat down at a table Sage and Julian brought me and Jayden shakes. Jayden and I excused ourselves and headed over to talk in the ladies room.

"Ness deserves happiness as much as we do," I told Jayden.

"Cindy, you're planning something," Jayden replied.

"Damn right I am. Two words: Plan Matchmaker."

"No! No, no, no, no."

"Come on Jayden, please. Do it for Ness."

"Fine."

We walked out of the ladies room and back to the table. I sat next to Sage and Jayden took her seat next to Julian.

"So Adam tell us about yourself?" I told him, "You're one of the Sinclairs that I really don't know much about."

"Well I love to read and it happens to be one of my favourite pastimes. My other favourite pastime is playing the piano," Adam replied.

"Really? I love to play the piano!" Renesmee replied.

"Not many people appreciate the classic grand piano and its beautiful music as much as they should."

"I completely agree."

I pulled Sage and Adam aside.

"Okay, you both need to that I have a plan to set Ness up with you Adam," I told them.

"Me?" Adam asked.

"Yes you," I told him before turning to Sage, "It's called Plan Matchmaker and Jayden and I want Ness to be as happy as we are and we think Adam's the perfect guy for her, so we want to set them up, but the plan involves me spending a lot of time with Adam and I don't want you to feel neglected as my boyfriend."

"Don't worry, angel, I'll fill Julian in and I promise you that I won't feel jealous and if I do, I'll tell you," Sage told me.

"Thank you. Adam since I plan on staying at the Sinclair mansion tonight, we can talk then."

"Cool."

We headed back to the table.

"Hey, I don't believe we've met," a voice said from behind us, "I'm Tara Price I go to school with you."

"I'm Sage and these are my brothers, Julian and Adam," Sage replied.

"You're the Sinclairs right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to maybe hang out sometime?"

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend."

"What about you two?" Tara asked Julian and Adam.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend," Julian replied.

"And I just don't want to," Adam replied. I smirked. Tara stalked away.

"Well, let's dance," I told Sage and he led me onto the dance floor. Julian and Jayden followed suit. Adam offered to dance with Renesmee and she blushed, but danced with him anyway.

"It's getting late, we should be heading back," Sage told us.

"Okay. Ness, tell my parents that I'm at the Sinclair mansion, but I'll be home after breakfast in the morning," I told Renesmee.

"Sure. How about you Jade?" she asked Jayden.

"I'm feeling a little tired myself, so I'll be spending the night over at the Sinclair mansion. Please tell my parents," Jayden replied.

"Sure."

We got into the car and dropped Renesmee off near our house and headed over to the Sinclair mansion. It was more modern than ours was. Sage, Adam and Julian let us inside and we all sat down on the couch.

"So about plan matchmaker_" I began, but Bridget cut me off.

"Did I hear someone say matchmaker?" she asked.

Jayden nodded.

"Before I listen to your plan, can I say something?" she asked.

We nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I guess I was a little...okay...very jealous of you two. You found love and I didn't. Can we start over?"

"Bridget, I'd love to," I replied and Jayden nodded.

"Great, so what is this plan of yours?"

"Well we want to set Ness up with Adam, but we have to figure out what kind of guy he is."

"So, Adam, if you were to take Ness on a first date, where would you take her?" Jayden asked.

"Out to dinner and then maybe a movie afterwards."

"Second date?"

"Picnic on the beach under the moonlight and maybe a walk along the shore after."

"Third date, if you'd get it?"

"Clubbing."

"When would you introduce her to your family?"

"Probably after date three."

"How any girlfriends have you had in the past."

"Well..."

"Tell me Adam."

Bridget sighed. "Cindy, Jade, Adam is known as the vamp player in our family. If you can change that, then I'd be grateful."

"Consider it done, now how many?" I asked again.

"He's had at least six, if not more," Bridget replied.

Jayden gasped quietly.

"Okay this going to take some work, but we'll work on it tomorrow cause I'm really feeling tired," I replied as yawned.

Clara entered the room.

"Jade, Cindy, I had a feeling you two would spend the night here. I wish you a goodnight and I shall see you in the morning," she told us.

"Goodnight," I told everyone.

"Goodnight," they chorused back.

Sage scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs, bridal style.

He set me down in the chair in his room. He then turned to lock the door. He didn't look at me.

"Sage, why won't you look at me?" I asked.

"Because if I do, I'll violate my promise of taking things slow," he explained.

"That went down the drain the minute I saw how handsome and sexy you look in black," I told him. He turned to look at me. I saw the desire in his eyes.

"You're so good for my ego."

I smiled.

"What about your gift?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I should be alright," I replied.

"I'm afraid of hurting you with my own gift."

My smile faded.

"Oh, that's right you make someone suffer by slowly breaking their soul mentally," I recalled.

"You see why I'm afraid?" he asked.

"You're afraid of hurting me so deeply."

"Yes."

"Sage, love, it's all about communication. If you can't handle it just say stop and if I can't then I'll say so," I told him.

He kissed me passionately. The kiss was full of desire. I felt myself projecting visions. He just made me lose it. I felt pain.

"Stop," I whispered.

"Sorry," he replied.

"I don't blame you, no need to be sorry. Did I show you something that hurt you?"

"It was you and you were wearing a black cloak and everyone was dead around you and_"

"It was dream I had before you showed up."

"I want this, but we can't seem to handle it without hurting each other."

"I want this too. I love you."

"As I love you."

He set me on the and lay down under the covers next to me before pulling the covers up to cover us both.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	10. The Morning After

AN: Chapter Ten. Dislcaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Chemicals React by Aly and AJ<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The Morning After

(Cynthia-POV)

I woke up and got ready for another day. Bridget had loaned me some of her clothes. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I ran into Jayden in the hall.

"You're glowing," I told her.

"Yeah, I guess it shows," Jade replied sheepishly. She noticed my expression, "What's wrong?"

"I feel terrible. Last night, I realized how much I can truly hurt Sage just by kissing him and he realized how much he can hurt me," I replied, "Our gifts just got in the way of everything."

"How did he hurt you?"

"I felt pain. That's his gift, he slowly breaks down your soul mentally. I know he didn't mean to and he was hurt because he hurt me and I accidentally projected a vision to him. It was my nightmare from a few weeks ago."

"Oh God, Cindy, I feel so bad for you."

"If Sage and I can't learn to control our gifts, we can never be together in that way." I sat down and started to cry.

"Oh Cindy, don't cry," Jayden told me, "It'll be okay. Things will get better."

"How do you know for sure?" I asked.

"Because, I know you and you never back down, no matter how hopeless the situation looks."

I looked at her and gave her and hug.

We ate breakfast and made it home by ten in the morning. Sage kissed me goodbye and promised to fix his mistake. He said that he'd learn to control his gift. He and Julian left and Jayden and I walked inside.

Mom hugged me, but I still felt hurt and Dad must have sensed it.

"Anything wrong Princess?" Dad asked.

"It's nothing," I replied. I headed upstairs and sat down in my room. My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, which read: _Sage_.

I answered it. "Hi Sage," I greeted him.

_"Hey, angel. I feel really bad."_

"Well don't, I already told you that I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

_"Still I want to make it up to you."_

"What do you have in mind?"

_"Come over to my house, tomorrow night and I guarantee you'll be satisfied."_

"What are you planning?"

_"It's a surprise."_

"Well, okay, let me check with my family..." I heard Mom say yes before I could even ask. "...Well, love it looks like I'll be hanging out with you tomorrow night."

_"Great. It'll be just the two of us."_

"Why? Where are the others going to be?"

_"Well, to tell you the truth, I kind of arranged for it to be just the two of us. I asked Julian to take Jayden out somewhere, which he agreed to. Stephan is taking a late shift at the hospital. Clara is to come over to your house and spend the day with Esme. Adam's going to go with Clara to get to know Renesmee better. Bridget was the hardest. She's so stubborn, she kept asking why I wanted her out of the house. After two straight hours of pleading and begging, she finally, caved. So she's going to shop to her heart's content. She also said to tell you that you can use her closet if you want to."_

"Tell Bridget I said thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Alright then, oh and don't worry about driving over, I'll bring you hear after school."_

"I can't wait."

_"Neither can I."_

He hung up and I did as well. I couldn't wait until after school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	11. A Night at Sinclairs'

AN: A steamy and romantic night at the Sinclair mansion for Sage and Cynthia. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for chapter: Forever by Chris Brown<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

A Night at Sinclairs'

(Cynthia-POV)

After school the next day, Sage drove us to the Sinclair mansion. We walked in and sure enough it was empty.

"I have a few surprises for you," Sage told me. I closed my eyes and he led me into what I thought was the kitchen. I opened my eyes and found a plate filled with pasta, salad and bread and a glass of blood on one side of the table and a glass of blood on the other side.

"It's animal blood. I caught it just this morning, so it's pretty fresh," Sage told me. I hugged him. We sat down and had dinner. It was pretty quiet. For once I had no idea what to say to him. We finished eating and he took care of the dirty dishes. When he was finished, he turned to me.

"Ready for surprise number two?" Sage asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Close your eyes."

I did so and he carried me upstairs. He set me on my feet and told me to open my eyes. I did. At first I didn't know what I was looking at. The room was dimly lit. I then realized we were in the large bathroom. The lights were off and there were scented candles lit everywhere. It smelled so sweet. The jacuzzi was filled with warm water.

"Go ahead," Sage told me as he turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked.

"Believe me love I would, but I have something important to deal with first. Take as long as you like," Sage told me as he left. Closing the door behind him.

I undressed and stepped into the jacuzzi.

* * *

><p>(Sage-POV)<p>

As much as I wanted to join my love, I couldn't. We were running short on time. Anyone in my family could come home any minute. I called Bridget first.

_"Hey Sage."_

"Bridget, don't come home yet."

_"I get it, I get it, you want more time with Cindy. Don't worry, I already called Stephan, Clara and Julian. No one is going to bother you. Does Cindy plan on spending the night?"_

"That's what I'm hoping for."

_"Okay then, since I did some shopping for us, we'll spend the night over at the Cullen mansion and leave you and your love alone."_

"Bridget, I owe you one."

_"No need, we're family. You're desperate to be with her and I know you're scared of hurting her with your gift."_

I couldn't speak.

_"Don't worry, Sage. She loves you, just keep repeating that in your head. Trust me, you'll be fine and so will she."_

"Thank you. Bridget, I never really told you this before, but you're the sister I never had."

_"Thank you and thanks being like a brother to me even when I acted like a total bitch."_

"Your welcome. Now I better go."

_"Okay, we'll see you in the morning."_

"Bye Bridget."

We ended our conversation. I realized it had taken us an hour to say what we need to say. I went upstairs, only to find my room decorated with scented candles and the lights were off. Cynthia stood there wearing her sweats.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"No," I replied. My eyes began to darken up with desire. _No, don't give in, you'll hurt her and you'll hurt after,_ my rational side told me. However it was too late, I gave in to my selfish side and kissed her with all the desire and passion I had.

* * *

><p>(Cynthia-POV)<p>

I melted in his strong embrace. One of my hands wove itself into his gorgeous dark hair, pulling him closer. My other hand fiddled with his shirt buttons. He pulled away in surprise.

"Angel, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, "I want you, heart, mind, soul, and body."

He kissed me again and his hands wove themselves me. Our clothes fell to the floor and we landed on his enormous bed.

* * *

><p>AN: You don't need to be a rocket scienist to know what happens next. I warned you it was going to get steamy. Please review. Please.<p> 


	12. Jasper's Fury

AN: The classic overprotective Dad. Sorry it's so short. Disclaimer is obvious, and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Paranoid by The Jonas Brothers<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Jasper's Fury

(Cynthia-POV)

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Sage lying awake with his arms around me. Of course he couldn't sleep, but it was nice to lye next to him none the less.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he greeted me.

"Good morning prince charming," I greeted. I loved the way we joked with each other.

"Cynthia," he began. He had something serious to say. Whenever he used my full name, he was serious. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "Did I project anything to you?"

"No."

"Well I best go and get ready." I kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away.

"Sage," I whined, "I need to get ready."

He chuckled and let me go.

I showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. The Sinclairs were home and were going about their daily activities.

I ate some scrambled eggs and then Sage drove me back to my house.

I now realized that I had to keep my mood of pure bliss and desire for more of Sage on the down-low or my Dad would kill Sage. The moment we walked into the house, Dad glared at Sage.

* * *

><p>(Jasper-POV)<p>

I felt the bliss and desire coming from my daughter and her lover. I was outraged. This was my daughter we were talking about!

The moment they walked in, I gave Sage a death glare.

"Hi, Daddy," Cynthia greeted me.

"Cynthia," I replied curtly, I turned to Sage, "You! I cannot believe that you'd take advantage of my daughter like that! She loves you dearly and all you wanted was to get her in your bed! If I were you, I'd start digging your grave!"

Sage backed away slowly. Alice grabbed my wrist. Cynthia stood between us.

"Daddy, I love him. He didn't take advantage of me. If fact I was one who brought it up, so don't blame Sage," Cynthia told me, "If you kill him, you'll my soul and my heart."

I froze. I couldn't do that, not to my daughter.

"Just please try to control emotions," I told Sage.

"Of course sir," Sage replied.

Sage left and Cynthia headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	13. Decisions and Arrivals

AN: Alison's realization and decision. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obivous who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: We Are Family by Jordan Pruitt<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Decisions and Arrivals

(Alison-POV)

I was reading when Cynthia appeared at my side. I nearly dropped my book.

"Cindy, where did you go last night? I couldn't find you anywhere. It had me a little worried," I told her.

"I was at Sage's place," she told me. I didn't need to hear anything else on that topic.

"So I was_" I was cut off by Jayden.

"Cindy, come to my room, now!" she told Cynthia. Cynthia looked at me apologetically.

Cynthia left and I went into deep thought. I started to think about the Cullen family as a whole.

They co-existed so well together, yet they were all so different.

Edward was very protective of Renesmee and Bella, he could be very stubborn at times and he had a temper. Bella was selfless, caring, stubborn and loving. Renesmee was as selfless, caring and loving as Bella, had Edward's temper and was as stubborn as the both of them.

Emmett was so fun loving and tended to joke around and pull pranks a lot. Rosalie, from what I was told was the self-centered one of the family, but I didn't see that at all. I saw Rosalie as loyal to her family. Jayden had her Dad's fun loving spirit and her Mom's loyalty.

Jasper from what I was told had a hard time controlling his bloodlust and it showed. He always kept his distance from me. I guess he didn't want to take a risk. Jasper was sort of like Bella, he liked to read and was quiet. I guess that's why they got along so well. Alice looked at everything from a positive point of view. Her optimistic attitude was what I admired her for. Cynthia looked like her Mom, but was more like her Dad personality wise. She was somewhat quiet and reserved like him, but she had her "Alice moments," where she would be almost as chatty or as hyper as her Mom.

Carlisle and Esme were the perfect parents. They didn't really act like the parents though, they acted more like friends to their children. I guess they didn't need to be so much of an authority as their "kids," aside from Bella, were all over a hundred years old.

I then pondered something else. Immortality. To be bitten or not to be bitten? That was the question. Well, I loved them all in a way. Renesmee was like a sister to me and even though I wasn't as close to Cynthia and Jayden, I still thought of them as family. Bella was my Mom. Edward was totally my Dad. I'd already told them that. I didn't want anything to do with anything to do with my other Mom, Donna. She was no longer my Mother. She kicked me out. The real question was, would I want to join the Cullen family for all eternity?

I made my decision and then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Edward walked in.

"Alison, would you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I headed downstairs and we headed into the forest.

"You know why I wanted to talk to you right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you sure you want the life that we Cullens live every day?"

"Yes, I am. I just don't know who I want to change me."

"Well before you go around asking, there are few things you should know, firstly it's a high possibility that you'll be bloodthirsty for the first few months after your change. You won't be able to have any interaction with humans at all. You'll need to learn to control your bloodlust."

"I understand and I still want to be one of you."

* * *

><p>(Alice-POV)<p>

While Alison and Edward were talking in the woods. The rest of us were lounging around the main room.

The doorbell rang and Carlisle opened it.

"Jackson, Delia, Wyatt, Violet, Grace, this is a surprise," he greeted them. The five other Cullens entered and Rosalie hugged her brother. Hugs were exchanged and Jayden. Cynthia and Renesmee came downstairs.

"Uncle Jackson!" she squealed and tackled her Uncle into a hug. Jackson laughed.

"Hey there Jade," Jackson greeted his niece.

Edward and Alison entered from the kitchen. I heard Delia breath in sharply.

"Is that a human scent?" she asked.

"Yes. We're housing a human until her change," Carlisle replied, "Is that a problem for you Delia?"

"Well, it serves as one as I have trouble controlling my bloodlust, but I should be fine," Delia replied.

"Who are they?" Alison asked.

"These are the other five Cullens," Bella told her, "Jackson, Delia, Violet, Wyatt and Grace. All of them aside from Delia have a biological relation to one of us. Edward is Violet's older brother, Rosalie is Jackson's younger sister, Wyatt is Emmett's brother and Grace is Jasper's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alison," Alison greeted them, "May I ask why you don't live with your family?"

There was another knock on the door. Carlisle opened it and found the Sinclairs and they were introduced to the five visiting members of the family.

* * *

><p>(Alison-POV)<p>

Jackson took the moment to answer my question, "You see Alison, our kind are...very...easy to pick out in a crowd. It would look to suspicious if we all lived together. So, Delia, Violet, Wyatt, Grace and I formed another Cullen clan and we live in Seattle. We will visit our family. We travel just as much as they do."

"Grace, Wyatt and I, like to think of Jackson and Delia as the heads of our clan," Violet replied

"So, Stephan when did you first move here?" Wyatt asked Stephan.

It didn't bother me that I was in a room with twenty two vampires. I knew that I could count on the Cullens and Sinclairs to not lose control. I trusted them all with my life.

"Well, I think celebration is in order," Alice announced, "There'll be a thunderstorm tonight. Baseball anyone?"

"We're in," Sage replied as the other Sinclairs nodded.

"So are we," Jackson replied, "We'll totally wipe the floor with you all."

"In your daydreams, big brother," Rosalie smirked.

So, I guess I knew what I was doing tonight, watching twenty two vampires play baseball.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	14. Baseball

AN: The baseball game. I needed a song, so I used the one from the baseball scene in Twilight. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for chapter: Super Massive Black Hole by Muse<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Baseball

(Alison-POV)

Alice made me change into a baseball jersey and a pair of jeans. I guess Alice wanted me to look like part of the family because when I went downstairs, everyone was wearing a baseball jersey. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Pierce, Jayden, Cynthia and Renesmee had _Cullen _written on the backs of their jerseys. Sage, Clara, Stephan, Adam, Bridget, and Julian had _Sinclair _written on the back of their jerseys. Jackson, Delia, Violet, Wyatt, Grace all had _Hale _written on the backs of their jerseys. I guess they all took Rosalie and Jackson's human last name.

Jackson, Delia, Violet, Grace, Wyatt, Clara, Stephan, Sage, Julian, Adam, and Bridget left for the clearing and were going to meet us there. We gave them a five second head start. I hopped onto Bella's back and we headed to the clearing.

We reached the clearing and I found everyone sitting around. Sage was tossing a baseball bat around. He set it down once he saw Cynthia. Julian walked over to Jayden. Adam walked over to Renesmee's side.

I saw Jackson stand up and walk over to us. "Took you lot long enough," he joked. Delia stood up and walked away.

I was a tad confused. I saw Jasper looking in Delia's direction questioningly.

Jackson sighed, "Don't might her Jazz, she just hasn't forgiven herself for what happened between you, Alice and her. I don't think she ever will."

"Listen Jack," Jasper told him, "we've let it go. I don't know why she can't."

Jackson shrugged.

"Anyway," Jayden replied, changing the subject, "we pick teams for the game."

"Well we thought the Hales and Sinclairs could team up and see just how good the Cullen family is," Jackson challenged.

"Bring it on," Rosalie challenged her brother. He smirked. He took a bat and held it out for her and she grabbed it. He grabbed it, then she grabbed it, then he grabbed it, then she grabbed it. Finally Jackson grabbed it and Rosalie playfully smacked him.

"It's to see who bats first," Renesmee told me.

I nodded. It seemed the Sinclair-Hale team was up to bat first. Alice was pitching and the others positioned themselves in the outfield. I saw Esme and Clara sit down on the rocks.

"You two aren't playing?" I asked as I sat down next to them.

"We never play, the two of us act as referees to our families," Clara replied.

Emmett walked by, "They think we cheat."

"I know you cheat," Esme replied.

Emmett laughed and tossed the ball to Alice, who caught it without even turning to look at Emmett. It didn't surprise me at all that they didn't use gloves, they were after all indestructible.

"You should see the fights they get into," Clara laughed.

"Actually I hope you don't, it's quite embarrassing," Esme replied.

They both turned to their waiting families and called, "Play ball."

Alice stood motionless on the mound. I guess she's rather use stealth than the intimidating wind up. Sage was batting. Before he reached the batting area, he winked at Cynthia. I saw her roll her eyes at him. He chuckled. Alice pitched him the ball and it flew into the woods.

"That has to be a home run, right?" I asked.

Esme shook her head, "Edward is _very _fast."

A ball came flying out of the woods and into Cynthia's waiting hand at third base.

"Sorry Sage, you're out," she told him smugly.

"If you say so babe," he replied. I saw Cynthia smile.

Jackson was up next and he hit it high in the air. Jayden tossed it to Rosalie moments after Jackson reached home.

"You're out," Rosalie told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I was safe!"

The argued until Esme put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. They both covered their ears and turned to look at her.

"Who's the referee?" she asked.

They sighed, "You are."

"Who is your mother?"

"You are."

"Now have you two finished?"

"Yes Mom."

"Jackson was safe. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry Rosie," Jackson told her.

"I'm sorry Jack," Rosalie replied.

They game went on and before I knew it the storm was over and everyone was cleaning up. Alice dropped a baseball bat which landed to the ground with a thud. Jasper and Pierce were at her side at once. Jasper took hold of her shoulders.

"Alice, darlin what did you see?" he asked as he shook her lightly.

"Someone's coming," she told us, "I couldn't see who."

"Let's go," Emmett suggested.

"Too late, they'll be here in two minutes."

Sage and Julian pulled Cynthia behind them. Edward and Bella stood in front of me.

Around Edward and Bella, I saw a woman and man enter the clearing.

"Jasper," the woman choked out.

"Peter, Charlotte," he greeted.

Cynthia and Jayden stepped out from behind Sage and Julian. Apparently these two were friends of the families.

"What news do you bring from the South?" Carlisle asked.

"Bad news. We've heard from the Gem sisters and it's now official, the Volturi is fully functional once more," Peter told us.

Everyone around me gasped. Cynthia buried herself in Sage's embrace. Jayden held onto Julian tightly. I thought I saw Adam and Renesmee embrace, but I could've been wrong.

Was this the end for us all?

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	15. Royalty of all Vamps

AN: A mystery POV. Who'll find out who she is in the next chap, but I'l give you two hints: one: she's an OC and she's the only daughter of an OC. Shorry this chapter is so short. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for Chapter: Poker Face by Lady Gaga<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Royalty of all Vamps

(Mystery-POV)

Aro and Caius had asked me to bring their guard back to life and one by one, the members of the guard were reborn. Jane. Demetri. Felix. Alec. Chelsea. Even the lesser members were brought back.

After five long mentally exhausting days the entire guard had been reborn and were now assembled in a large room in the Volturi castle in Italy.

Aro addressed them, "As you all know, I am no longer a friend of Carlisle Cullen. Instead I am his enemy. The Cullens are our enemies. They sought to kill us all. They created beings that were impossible to create. They have defied us too many times. We attempted to kill them once, but this time we will kill what is most precious to them and watch them suffer, then we will kill them all. You were all reborn for this purpose. For bringing you all back to life we have Sylvia Hale to thank."

I closed my eyes. The only real reason I was a part of the Volturi was because my Dad was. Jackson Hale. I didn't even know where he was. I asked Aro, but he refused to tell me.

I wondered what he was up to right now.

* * *

><p>(Jackson-POV)<p>

"Peter, what else do you have?" Jasper asked.

"They aren't going to stop. Charlotte and I will help you, but with this many vampires we might not stand a chance."

We all went hunting in groups of two to four.

* * *

><p>(Cynthia-POV)<p>

We finished with our kill and buried it. We were suddenly pulled into the shadows. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked at my left and saw that Dad and Aunt Rosalie were next to us. I looked at my captor and found the familiar black cloak and symbol necklace. We were all going to die.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	16. Screams Hurt Us All

AN: Jayden saves the day. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for chapter: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Screams Hurt Us All

(Jayden-POV)

I was locked in a bedroom chamber with Cynthia. Our family and the Sinclairs were scattered all over the castle. We didn't know where anyone else was because the moment we entered the castle, we were blindfolded.

The door opened and in walked a girl that looked suspiciously like Uncle Jackson. Her curly blond hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes were red. Bad sign.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question," she told us.

"I'm Jayden Cullen and this Cynthia Cullen," I told her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sylvia Hale. I must say your hair color appears to that of my Father's," she told us.

"Who is your Father?"

"Jackson Hale. He disappeared a long time ago."

"He's my Mother's brother."

"And your Mother is...?"

"Rosalie Cullen, but her maiden name is Hale and I know where your Father is or at least I have pretty good idea."

"So we're cousins then?"

"Indeed."

"Jade, I can't take it anymore. It hurts," Cynthia told me.

"Oh Cindy, don't worry, it'll be okay," I told her.

"You don't understand. They aren't going to give up. They have Sage and Julian and they're torturing them. I can feel Sage's pain and it's killing me."

I gasped. "Oh my God! We have to get out of here!"

"How are we going to do that? The only way out is through the window."

I looked at Cynthia.

"Oh no! Jayden you can't be serious!" Cynthia told me.

"Sylvia, come with us, we'll need your inside knowledge," I told her.

The three of us jumped out of the window and landed in an alley. We were suddenly surrounded by a few members of the guard.

"Well looks like someone tried to escape," a familiar voice whispered. The ten members took off their hoods and Cynthia and I gasped. Mom, Dad, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Renesmee, Pierce, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Grandpa, and Grandma all stood around looking at us with their deep red eyes.

"Mom! Dad! Please you have to fight it! This isn't you!" I pleaded.

Sage and Julian appeared at our sides. "We managed to escape and our family and four of the Cullens are waiting out in the woods for everyone else to get out," Julian told us. They looked at our family and gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Sage asked.

"It's a gift used to bring the out the dark souls within people. The only way to truly reverse it is to kill the one who turned them dark," Sylvia told us, "The only problem is she's one Aro's favourites and if we kill her, we're going to have to kill everyone."

We raced back inside and Sylvia handed us black cloaks and red contacts.

"It's just so you don't stand out," she told us.

"So where are the two leaders anyway?" I asked as I threw my hood over my head.

"The throne room of course."

We walked down so many halls and corridors. I felt like I was trapped in a maze. Julian grasped my hand. He knew I was worried. We made it into the throne room, but were instantly grabbed by a few members of the guard.

A figure was thrown on the floor next to us. Uncle Jackson.

"Aro please, just let everyone go. I served you all those years ago, surely that means something to you," Uncle Jackson pleaded.

"It means nothing to me! Obedient and disciplined members of my guard never decide to leave! True members of the guard have no free will!" Aro replied. I gasped quietly. "And as your punishment for your disobedience and alliance with the Cullen family, your precious daughter Sylvia, will die, at your mercy."

Uncle Jackson screamed and then his eyes turned red. I looked around and found a petit woman standing by Aro's throne. I heard Sylvia scream.

"Sage! Use your gift on her!" I told him, "Hurry!" Sage stared the woman down and she screamed and her hold on Uncle Jackson broke for a brief moment. Then her hold returned.

Cynthia looked at Sage. "I can't," he told us, "Jane and Alec are protecting her in more ways than one."

"I've had enough!" I screamed. Everyone in the room froze. I turned to Aro. "You really are a son of a bitch you know that?"

"You dare_!" he began.

"Yes, I do because you not only decided to betray my Grandfather, you decided to divide my family and that is something that no one will forgive you for. You treat people like possessions and you decide to kill off everyone in my family, just because some of us refuse to join you. Well guess what, it's never going to happen! Now release my family from your grip or I'll set this entire building on fire and make sure that you and your precious guard perish within it!"

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" I snapped my fingers and a swirling storm of fire appearing right in front of them.

"Okay, okay, you win, I'll release your family, just call off the storm!"

"Release my family first and then I shall call off my storm. This may be your domain, but I'm the one in charge here. Understand?"

"Yes, yes of course." Aro snapped his fingers and Uncle Jackson's eyes returned to their usual gold. Grandfather, Grandmother, Mom, Dad, Aunt Bella, Aunt Alice, Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper and Pierce all entered the throne room.

"Jade, I'm so proud," Mom told me.

"How sweet a family reunion," a voice from the doorway sneered. I whirled around and found Caius.

"Oh shoot!" Sylvia groaned, "So close."

"Yes you were very close. Unfortunately you forgot one thing, your dear cousin." Caius had Renesmee in a headlock. I gasped. "Now call off the fire storm or you'll never see dear Renesmee alive again."

I couldn't bear to lose Renesmee. She was like a sister to me. So, I call off my storm. Caius tossed Renesmee aside and she ran to her parents. Caius came to look me in the eye.

"Where I come from women like you are beaten for disobedience," he told me.

"Yeah, well where I come from, son of bitches like you go to hell," I hissed.

Caius growled, but fell to his knees. Sage had a menacing look on his face.

"Thanks Sage," I sighed in relief.

"You like a sister to me, I couldn't let him kill you," he replied.

Sage turned to Jane. He used his gift on her and she tried to fight back with her own, but she lost. She fell to her knees screaming.

"This is for all the hearts and souls you have hurt," Sage told her. She screamed and her brother tried to help her, but Sage decided to break his soul as well. So Alec ended up joining his sister on the floor.

"Remind me never to get on Sage's bad side," Renesmee whispered to me.

By calling up another fire storm I forced all of the guard members in the room to sit in the chairs around the room. Renesmee pressed a button on the wall. Everyone in the chairs ended up strapped down to their chairs by diamond encrusted cuffs.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Jackson, Pierce, get out of here," I told my family.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to put an end to all of this. I'm going to light the building on fire."

They all gasped and started to protest.

"Guys, we can handle it," Cynthia told them.

They hugged us and gave all one long look before leaving.

I turned to Sylvia. "Where is the best place to light the building on fire?" I asked.

"The Inner Chamber, but it'll be quicker if you and I take care of it and Sage, Cynthia, Renesmee and Julian leave," she told me.

I kissed Julian passionately and put all of my love into it. It could be the last time I saw him. I hugged Sage, Cynthia and Renesmee goodbye and they left.

When I received a text saying that they were safely out, Sylvia and I ran down to the Inner Chamber, which was really just a big room. I walked into the middle and called up my fire storm and lit three walls on fire. The fire started to spread and that was our cue to get the heck out of there.

* * *

><p>(Bridget-POV)<p>

The rest of the Cullens, Sage and Julian ran toward us, but I noticed that Jayden was missing.

"Where's Jayden?" I asked Cynthia.

"She stayed behind to burn the building down," Cynthia replied.

"Oh God," I gasped quietly, "Please let her make it."

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

Sylvia and I ran as fast as we could. I heard Sylvia cry out and I turned around and found her on the ground.

"Just leave me here to die!" she told me.

"We're family! I'm not leaving without you!" I told her. She managed to stand and we continued to run.

We were almost at the exit, but the fire was closing in on us and the door was boarded up. We started ripped and tearing the wood away. The fire was so close to us now. I threw the doors open and we made it outside and then I quickly shut the doors. We ran out of the city, it was night now so no one saw us. We reached a parking lot and saw everyone waiting for us.

"Sylvia!" Uncle Jackson cried.

"Daddy!" she replied as she hugged him. Mom gave Uncle Jackson a pointed look and he nodded. I knew they'd be talking about that later.

I received hugs from everyone. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey guys, how are we going to get home?" I asked, "I mean it's not like we can all swim home across the Atlantic."

"We could fly home Air Cullen style," Aunt Alice told us.

That's right. I forgot that our family owned jets all over the world. We all stole a few of the cars in the parking lot and headed to the airport. Grandpa showed his ID at the front desk and the woman behind the counter looked at us in shock. She let us through and we headed out to the hanger bay. Grandpa opened the door to our luxury jet.

We all entered and Grandpa and Uncle Edward were going to be our pilots for the evening. They started the jet's engines and we headed home.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	17. The Dance

AN: A cute moment for al the couples. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own.

* * *

><p>Song for chapter: According to You by Orianthi<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

The Dance

(Alison-POV)

Cynthia, Sage, Jayden, Renesmee, Adam, Bridget, Edward, Bella, Pierce, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I headed back to school. Sylvia, Jackson, Violet, Delia, Wyatt, and Grace had all left for France.

A poster went up in the cafeteria, advertising a 50's themed dance. Sage asked Cynthia to go with him. Julian asked Jayden to go with him. Adam surprised me by asking Renesmee and of course the others couples in the Cullen family were going aside from Rosalie and Emmett. Those two were seniors and didn't have an excuse to go to a juniors' only dance like Edward and Jasper did. Those two were able to get in because their 'dates' were juniors.

The poster said the dance was on Friday. I could tell Alice was already planning a shopping trip so that we could buy dresses.

I joined Cynthia, Jayden, and Renesmee at the Sinclairs' table. I looked at Bridget.

"Hey Bridget, why don't you and I go dateless to the dance?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not," she replied.

Friday came before we knew it and Bridget, Adam, Sage and Julian were all over at the Cullen mansion. Bridget was getting ready with us, while her brothers lounged around downstairs. Cynthia was wearing a crimson top, a black mini skirt and black leggings. Her hair was down and her bangs were clipped out of her eyes.

Before I knew it we were at the dance. Everything looked so old school.

* * *

><p>(Cynthia-POV)<p>

I dragged Sage out onto the dance floor.

"Come on show me how it was done in the 50's," I told him.

"Let me think...no," he replied. I began to walk away, but he pulled me back and began to toss me around like a doll. (AN: If you've ever watched the 50's dance during the vampire diaries season 1, episode 12: Unpleasantville, then you know what I mean.) He set me down and kissed me. He pulled away after a minute or two.

"Now, you remember that because it's never going to happen again," he told me. I smiled at him.

We danced the night away and then headed home only to find a certain werewolf waiting for us. Jacob Black.

"Jacob," I hissed.

"Celia," he replied.

"It's _Cynthia_," I corrected him.

"Whatever. Listen Ness, I want you back."

"You're too late, I already have a boyfriend," Renesmee replied. Adam looked a little sad.

"You do?" Adam asked.

"Yes, you," Renesmee replied, "You're an amazing person, Adam and I love you." Renesmee kissed his surprised lips and seconds later Adam had her in his arms. Jacob's mouth fell open. I smiled. Renesmee had finally let go of Jacob.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	18. Sometimes Accidents Lead to Death

AN: A tragedy. For all those readers who like Alison's character, I'm sorry. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for chapter: Haunted by Kelly Clarkson<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Sometimes Accidents Lead to Death

(Alison-POV)

I was heading back to mansion with Bella after our shopping trip. It was night out and we were walking back to the car.

"Alison!" Bella screamed. I looked up to late. The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

I could barely speak, but I managed to muster up a whisper, "Change...me."

I felt Bella's teeth sink into my neck. Pain. Pain was all I felt.

* * *

><p>(Bella-POV)<p>

I laid Alison down in the back seat and drove like a manic back to the mansion. I rushed Alison upstairs and changed her into a tank top and jeans. I then called my family and after a few moments later they all appeared in the main room.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"I had to change Alison," I replied, "She's was near death and I couldn't let her die."

We all heard another scream from Alison and winced.

"Thanks for saving her Mom," Renesmee whispered.

"Oh Ness, she's my second daughter, I couldn't let her die," I replied.

Three days later, the screaming stopped and we headed upstairs and found Alison lying on the hospital bed, dead. We all gasped.

"What...How...?" Renesmee couldn't even form a full a sentence.

"I assume the venom didn't spread fast enough," Carlisle told us.

We gave her a funeral. A small one with us and the Sinclairs. After we buried her in the cemetery behind the Church, Renesmee, Cynthia, Jayden, Sage, Adam, Julian and Bridget all decided to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia to try and let go of the tragedy of Alison's death.

The rest of us would move back to Forks, since enough years had pasted that we could live there again. I knew this was all for the best.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	19. Epilogue: Hello Mystic Falls

AN: Read the AN at the end it's important. This is the final chapter. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song for chapter: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Epilogue: Goodbye Vancouver, Hello Mystic Falls

(Cynthia-POV)

Everyone had packed and it was time to say goodbye. I felt guilty for leaving my family. I'd lived with them my whole life. I almost changed my mind about leaving, but Mom convinced me to go. She said that she couldn't keep me in the same place. So, I decided to leave. Stephan and Clara were a little more saddened by departure. I couldn't blame them. I mean, their three sons and daughter were coming with Renesmee, Jayden and I.

We all said our goodbyes, piled into the cars and went our separate ways.

Sage drove past the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign and in that moment. I knew this was going to be a new experience.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Sequel will be a crossover between Vampire Diaries (TV show) and Twilight (book). It'll be called Daybreak to Nightfall. Please review. Please.<p> 


End file.
